The present invention relates generally to magnetic shielding apparatuses and, more particularly, to magnetic shield apparatuses that are of particular use in location sensing systems.
Personal computing systems of varying type and configuration typically provide one or more user interface devices to facilitate user interaction with such computing systems. Well known user interface devices include a keyboard, mouse, trackball, joystick, and the like. Various types of personal computing devices, such as tablet PCs, provide a pen apparatus that can be manipulated by the user, much in the same way as a pencil or ink pen.
Conventional computing devices that provide for user input via a pen or other pointer implement typically employ an electromagnetic inductive system. The electromagnetic inductive system usually comprises an electromagnetic pen or pointer apparatus and a digitizer in the form of a tablet. Changes in pen location relative to the digitizer's sensing surface are detected and location computations are made to determine the coordinates of the pen.